The Secret Sleepover Society Discord Server
The Secret Sleepover Society Discord Server is known as New YamTownVilleBurg, aka Nitvib, or, more regularly, New Yamtown. It was founded in January 2019 by the renowned Blobfish Mayor. Populace The Ruling Elite The Mayor of New Yamtown is a Blobfish who goes by the name of Planet Fiction. He has also been known to take the guise of a fox, but is easily recognised by his top hat, bow tie, monocle and signature purple colour scheme. In the early days of New Yamtown there were some naysayers who doubted the rule of the Mayor. A referendum was held to determine whether the town should become a democracy and vote to decide a new mayor, but the citizens of New Yamtown proceeded to unanimously vote against this plan, securing the role of our benevolent and all powerful mayor for the years to come. The mayor is also assisted by the Occasional Mayor, or Mim, who takes over the ruling of the town when he has other things to do with his life, and otherwise sees to the wellbeing and happiness of the citizens. The Foolish Corner of Hooligans The Foolish Corner of Hooligans, formerly known as the shame corner, is the deepest darkest corner of New Yamtown, reserved for those who annoy the Mayor or make especially bad puns. The efficacy of the corner has been called into question on many occasions as those who reside there seem to quite like it and wear it as a badge of honour. Major Conflicts The Fire Setting Citizens of New Yamtown really like setting fires for some reason. So much so that a special room had to be created in an attempt to contain the fires, known as the Fireplace. This has been somewhat successful, although small fires do occasionally break out elsewhere in the server. The making of fire-based puns was also banned, with any fire puns resulting in immediate incarceration in the Foolish Corner of Hooligans. The Great Bee Debate The great bee debate hinges on the question of "Should we drink bees?". The answer to this is obviously no, but most people seem to have it in their heads that the drinking of bees is a good and healthy pastime and should be encouraged. The great heroes who are on the correct side of this debate must spend most of their time reminding people of the importance of bees, and the dangers of drinking them, but alas this tends to fall on deaf ears. I am of course entirely unbiased on this issue. ______________________ What has been written above is to be considered heresy, and as such must be disregarded by all past, present, and future members of New Yamtown. Bee Drinking is our national pastime, and we will not stand to see it assaulted in this manner. Signed, the general populous of New Yamtown. The 7.5 Wars Over the course of New Yamtown's history, war has sadly been necessary for our continued survival. Lead by the (In)famous General MandrakeSlayer, our wars have all been fought in the name of peace, profit, and entertainment. We have fought against many foes, including: New Hampshire (By mistake, we meant to attack: New Hamshire New Pratsburg (Twice) Transilvia And finally: Potatoville What's with the 0.5, you ask? The half-war was due to an administrative error, in which a bombing run against New Hamshire for the then-second time was declared, but then retracted partway through. Fortunately our resident necroyamcer was able to resurrect the deceased civilians, and peace was managed.